


No insult, mi amor

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: How to woo your local barista [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista Raphael, Compliments in Spanish, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Raphael Santiago, Drunk Raphael, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, French Kissing, Idiots in Love, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Raphael Speaks Spanish, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're really very pretty," Raphael said and honest to god <em>giggled</em>, before pulling Simon into a hug and burying his face against the slightly taller boy's shoulder with a happy sigh. Simon barely heard the "I miss my boyfriend" that was mumbled into the soft fabric of his hoodie.</p><p>"Blame Magnus and Ragnor on his state. I tried to stop them but they still managed to spike his drinks," Catarina sighed and it was obvious she didn't endorse this childish and rather irresponsible behaviour. It was a little difficult to pay attention to the young woman, though, because Raphael snuggled into him with a satisfied little sound, now mumbling about wanting to see his boyfriend. Simon wasn't sure if he should feel offended or amused about his lover's confusion.</p><p>"Honey, Simon <em>is</em> your boyfriend and he will take you home now so be a good boy and behave," Catarina said in a motherly voice and ruffled the hair at the back of Raphael's head who lazily tried to swat her hand away without moving an inch from his slumped position against Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No insult, mi amor

**Author's Note:**

> Beware: Raphael is a ridiculous drunk - sorry not sorry :P

"Susan, could you, maybe, pick Raphael up? He might be a little drunk..."

Simon frowned at his phone before rubbing the sleep from his eyes and a deep sigh left his slightly parted lips.

" _Why_  is he drunk? He's 17," he replied and he hadn't meant to sound as chiding as he did but he was just woken at...Simon glanced at the clock...at almost three am on a Friday night. It had been a long day at the university with the last two exams of the semester, freaking exhaustingly difficult exams, and all he wanted to do was spend the whole weekend curled up in bed sleeping because he had barely gotten any sleep the whole week.

"Oh, so you're telling me you never got drunk in your innocent, under aged 20 years?" Magnus replied with a soft huff and a slight lilt to his words - seemed like he was on his way of getting drunk as well. Simon was really tempted to hang up, turn around and go back to sleep but he didn't have the heart to abandon his boyfriend. Another sigh fell from his lips and he carded his fingers through his sleep-mussed hair, trying to hold back a yawn.

"Text me the address, I'm on my way," Simon mumbled without answering Magnus' question and then he just hung up without another word. He couldn't hold back the next yawn and got up off the bed before he ended up falling asleep sitting up. He didn't bother to change his shirt, just pulled a hoodie over the faded Thor shirt and took some sweatpants from his wardrobe. Simon slipped into his sneakers barefooted and glanced at his phone when it signalled a new message. At least it wasn't too far from his place so he could walk the quarter-hour and not spent half of his night waiting on the bus.

***

A young woman with blue-dyed hair had opened the door when Simon arrived and she smiled softly when he told her he wanted to pick up Raphael.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Simon. I'm Catarina, a good friend of Magnus and Raphael," she introduced herself and Simon would probably be more enthusiastic about meeting one of his lover's friends if he wasn't so damn tired. He pushed his glasses further up his nose and managed to mumble a "Nice to meet you" with a tired smile.

"You look tired, dear. I'm sorry you had to get up in the middle of the night."

Simon decided he immediately liked Catarina. She was nice. And he had a kind of motherly tone to her soft voice. She offered him to come inside because the nights were still quite chilly but Simon declined and the young woman nodded, turned around to go back inside and get Raphael. Simon leant against the doorframe and blinked sleepily. He just wanted to go back to his warm bed and now he could at least look forward to snuggling up with his boyfriend because he would certainly not bring the other home when his own apartment was a whole lot closer.

"You're right, he's very pretty."

Simon's eyebrows climbed higher on his forehead at the sound of Raphael's voice, now deeper and slightly slurred. Also, it seemed like his lover had a little bit of an accent all of a sudden that made him sound absolutely adorable.

"That's what I said. Now go to the pretty boy and let him take you home, okay? You've really had enough for today," Catarina replied with a chuckle and gently pushed Raphael towards Simon who watched his boyfriend with fond amusement. Raphael stumbled a little bit before looking properly at Simon and suddenly his whole face light up like a child's on Christmas, causing Simon's heart to miss a beat.

"You're really very pretty," Raphael said and honest to god  _giggled_ , before pulling Simon into a hug and burying his face against the taller boy's shoulder with a happy sigh. Simon barely heard the "I miss my boyfriend" that was mumbled into the soft fabric of his hoodie.

"Blame Magnus and Ragnor on his state. I tried to stop them but they still managed to spike his drinks," Catarina sighed and it was obvious she didn't endorse this childish and rather irresponsible behaviour. It was a little difficult to pay attention to the young woman, though, because Raphael snuggled into him with a satisfied little sound, now mumbling about wanting to see his boyfriend. Simon wasn't sure if he should feel offended or amused about his lover's confusion.

"Honey, Simon  _is_  your boyfriend and he will take you home now so be a good boy and behave," Catarina said in a motherly voice and ruffled the hair at the back of Raphael's head who lazily tried to swat her hand away without moving an inch from his slumped position against Simon.

"He is?" Raphael asked anyway and lifted his head, blinking up at Simon with his dark, alcohol-dazed eyes and an expression of pure wonder on his beautiful face. He felt like falling in love with the younger boy all over again because even drunk and slightly dishevelled he was ridiculously gorgeous, hot and adorable as hell. Raphael's hair was an unusual mess of sloppy curls -  _oh god, his hair was curly_  - and the caramel skin of his cheeks was tinged with a pinkish blush.

Simon felt his own cheeks heat up when hos lover breathed out an awed "Wow" at the realisation that he indeed had his boyfriend right in front of him and his following smile honestly put the sun to shame. He was used to his lover being a little more reserved with his emotions - of course, Raphael smiled at him and has only gotten sweeter over the course of their still new relationship but he never was this open and carefree.

" _Bendito creo que dios existe, por que solo el puede crear tanta belleza_." * 1

"Uh...I have no idea what you just said," Simon pointed out but his boyfriend only seemed to smile even brighter before he tiptoed - there was no real need to because their height difference wasn't  _that_ great - and pressed a clumsy kiss to the elder's lips. Simon couldn't help but smile into the kiss, responding to the contact by gently moving his lips against Raphael's. Only a half-suppressed female chuckle reminded Simon that they were in fact not alone and were supposed to be heading home. He reluctantly broke the kiss and his heart jumped at the younger's displeased sound.

"We should go home, come on. Thank you, Catarina, have a nice evening...night." Simon smiled at the blue haired woman and tried not to blush at her amused grin. He gently grabbed his boyfriend's hand to pull him away from the door, after Catarina handed him the other's jacket. Despite the other's mumbled "'m not cold", he at least draped the jacket over Raphael's shoulder and intertwined their fingers before pursuing the way home.

***

Instead of 15 minutes, it took almost half an hour to arrive back at Simon's place because Raphael had a sudden urge to cuddle his boyfriend and wouldn't let go for several minutes, making it impossible continue walking properly. It was a little exhausting but Simon couldn't bring himself to be mad about being kept away from his bed for even longer than strictly necessary because his lover was too frustratingly adorable.

Back at his place, they struggled a little to free Raphael of his shoes and then  _finally_  they entered Simon's bedroom. Simon softly pushed the younger towards his bed where Raphael lost balance and just toppled over onto the soft mattress with a surprised little sound. Simon unzipped his hoodie, threw it over the desk-chair and was about to crawl into bed when he realised that Raphael wore jeans - not exactly comfortable for sleeping in.

"What're you doin'?" Raphael questioned, his voice now a sleepy and more slurred rumble, when Simon pushed him into his back, his fingers reaching for the younger's belt.

"I'm going to take off your pants, okay? I don't think sleeping in jeans would be very comfortable," Simon replied, his fingertips already touching the cool metal of the other's belt buckle, waiting for the okay to unfasten it. Raphael blinked lazily up at him and only hummed in agreement. Simon sighed softly and slowly undid his boyfriend's belt before opening his pants even more carefully. It was weird to undress Raphael like this because by now the only thing they had done was innocent kissing and though he knew there was nothing remotely sexual about this situation right now, his heartbeat still picked up - especially at the sight of the black boxer briefs underneath Raphael jeans that did nothing to hide anything.

" _La belleza de tu rostro solo la supera la belleza de tu corazón._ " *2

Simon looked up from where he was pulling down Raphael's jeans and frowned at the kind of goofy smile he was met with.

"I still don't speak Spanish and I have no clue what this meant. I really hope this wasn't an insult." Simon knew it wasn't because he highly doubted even drunk Raphael would honestly insult anybody, especially not his boyfriend, but he really had absolutely no idea what the younger's words could mean. He really started to regret taking French at school instead of Spanish...

"No insult,  _mi amor_ ," he grinned happily and seemingly didn't care about having his trousers only halfway down his thighs because he reached out, cupped Simon's cheeks with both hands and pulled him closer until their lips touched in a sweet kiss. Simon couldn't help but melt against his boyfriend, the sudden closeness making his heartbeat speed up even more because not only was a practically lying on the other but he was acutely aware of the fact that Raphael was partly undressed, their lower bodies almost touching with nothing but three rather thin layers of fabric in between.

"Raph, let's get you out of your jeans and sleep," Simon mumbled in half-hearted protest but let himself be pulled into another kiss without any resistance. His eyes fluttered close at the unexpected swipe of Raphael's tongue against his lips and Simon was unable to think properly, his mouth opening willingly to deepen the kiss. The first time their tongues met felt a little overwhelming -  _a lot_  overwhelming - and Simon felt more than heard the embarrassingly needy sounding whine that emerged from his chest. It was too much and not enough, all at once. The kiss was a little clumsy, slightly sloppy, yet achingly perfect in its very own way. It ended way too soon when Raphael had to break the contact to yawn sleepily.

"You're a ridiculous drunk," Simon chuckled when his lover gazed up at him, obviously about to fall asleep while he felt more than wide awake thanks to the kiss they had just shared. Simon tried to calm down his heartbeat and the fluttery feeling in his stomach before he finally completed his task of pulling off the younger's jeans and unceremoniously throwing it off the bed. Before he could move next to his lover, he felt strong arms wrap around his middle and ended up lying halfway on top of Raphael and halfway next to him.

"I really, really like my boyfriend," Raphael muttered, obviously about to fall asleep, and he nuzzled his face into the crook of Simon's neck with a tiny sound that reminded of a purring kitten. Simon snorted softly, relaxing against his boyfriend after covering them with his blanket.

"Lucky for you, he's pretty fond of you as well." Simon was quite sure the other was asleep without hearing his response but that was okay. He could tell Raphael in the morning once more.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *1 Seeing you makes me believe that god exists because just he can create such a beauty.  
> *2 The beauty of your face just fades away by the beauty of your heart.
> 
> I don't speak Spanish so I had to google for Spanish compliments and can only hope the person who wrote this knows the language. If you speak Spanish and this is wrong, please tell me so I can correct it :)  
> I just thought it would be cute for Raphael to start complimenting Simon in Spanish when he's drunk but I also don't really like using a language that I barely know anything about and if I do I try to check it as best as I can (aka not just using crappy google translate but a dictionary and google search) but, well...you probably know how that works out *laughs*


End file.
